


Kinktober 2019

by Scatters



Category: Free!, Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aliens, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Swap, Butts, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cock Worship, Crossdressing, Exhibitionism, Furry, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Masturbation, Rimming, Roleplay, Spanking, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M, ass, ass worship, cum, neko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scatters/pseuds/Scatters
Summary: It’s that time of year again! And Scatters has finally gotten the chance to participate in Kinktober. I got my list off of google, so each chapter I go along, the title says the kink. Hope I’ll have fun!-$k





	1. Day 1- Ass Worship/Spanking

Fandom- Free!  
Pairing- Rei/Rin/Nagisa

Rei sat on his bed, dressed in a goddess-like outfit. He was covered in glitter, decked out in jewels, and was barely covered by a short thin dress made with a fuck ton of lace. Imagine a wedding dress, but shorter and tighter with more open skin. Not only that, but a small tiara with topaz jewels nestled itself in his hair. Rei has power over his two lovers tonight; Rin and Nagisa. 

He comfortably sat on the bed like a king on his throne, with his servants sitting before him on the floor, looking up at him expectantly in the nude. Rei got up, his short high heels tapping the floor as he stepped off the bed. In a teasing way, he cupped each of their faces with his hands and seductively squeezed. He got back up on the bed and sat again, patting at both sides of him on the bed.

Rin and Nagisa both got up and squirmed to get next to him. One they were settled, Rei slipped off the dress and tossed it aside, revealing his body that looked like it was sculpted by the gods. He motioned for his servants and to his cock, which was excitedly waiting to be touched. Nagisa gladly took it in his hand and gently rubbed it, while Rin began marking Rei on his chest in surprisingly soft lovebites. He leaned back and sighed, watching the two do their work. He loved the peace between them. After a few minutes of them gradually getting him closer, Rei motioned for both of them to touch his cock. 

Nagisa went in for the sucking while Rin handled the part that wasn’t in his mouth. This got Rei closer, and both of them noticed, moving to both be above his tip. He came, the sinful juice shooting into the duo’s mouth. When it ended, they kissed and swapped the essence between them, smiling up at Rei. He smirked and got up off the bed and stood in the middle of the room. Rin and Nagisa hopped off the bed and crawled to him, sitting patiently for further instruction. 

Rei smirked and grabbed a handful of his ass to signal for their action. They got right on it. Rei got on all fours for easier access as Rin began licking and nipping near his asshole. Nagisa grabbed a handful of ass with one hand and squeezed the beautiful and strong muscles that made up Rei’s ass. While his other hand made a big smack on the other cheek. It jiggled so much Rin had to pull away to prevent from choking on so much ass. Rei let out a moan. The sting from the first hit faded instantly into pleasure as he dipped his head. Rin and Nagisa smirked at eachother and continued, Rin diving deep into Rei’s ass and flicking his tongue. Nagisa continued massaging and spanking him every once in a while, each time making Rei moan louder. 

Soon enough, Rei was cumming hard, and his ass squeezed hard on Rin’s Tongue. With each spurt he clenched down on his tongue and moaned at the feeling. Rei got up, disheveled, and payed on the bed, tired out. Nagisa and Rin quickly finished each other off, cumming hard on each other’s chests. The got up on the bed and cuddled at Rei’s side.

His ass was truly a blessing from the gods.


	2. Day 2- Exhibitionism/Body Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaminari and Midoriya come across someone with a quirk that causes the affected Victims to swap bodies. Kaminari’s vouyeristic tendencies and also revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally had no idea what fandom to do so I got Siri to pick a random number from my photo gallery and honestly it couldn’t be a better fandom to do. I basically paired the characters in the photo. I should continue on doing this.
> 
> -$k

Fandom- My Hero Academia  
Pairing- Kaminari/Midoriya

Kaminari and Midoriya were walking through the streets of Tokyo, after a day of complete relaxation. They went out for tea and went clothing shopping at the local mall since they had a day off of school and hero work.

It was initially Kaminari’s idea, since he wanted Midoriya and him to build a stronger friendship, that could also help out in the Battlefield. They were sitting down at a small café, sipping on tea and having casual conversation. But suddenly, Kaminari and Midoriya saw a flash that caused them to close their eyes from the light. They felt a weird feeling and after a few seconds opened their eyes. It seemed normal at first until they looked at each other, expressions going from confusion to pure panic. 

They both blinked, not knowing what was going on. Midoriya, in Kaminari’s body, came to a conclusion; “We must have been affected by a quirk that swaps people’s bodies. There is nothing to panic about, since we can trust each other.”

Kaminari nodded and relaxed. Midoriya knew what he was talking about, he had nothing to worry about. 

* * *

But Midoriya had something to worry about, but he didn’t even know it. 

Kaminari sat on one of the couches in the common room, rubbing at the cock that was very much not his between his legs. Midoriya’s dick was slightly longer way thicker than his own. It was built for battle and matched Midoriya’s personality, which was strong and determined. And this cock was determined to be touched. 

It felt weird at first, but Kaminari soon began to really enjoy it. This was an amazing experience, and let me tell you it was a sensation like no other. He pulled it out of its holds and began to jack it off in the open air, getting closer quicker and quicker. Kaminari went at if hard until he came, the cum shooting out and splatting onto his shirt, right in time for Midoriya who was in his body to walk through the hallway, walking to sit down at the couch across from him. He rubbed his eyes, obviously just waking up from a nap and took a look at Kaminari. He blinked for a a second and shot nearly up from his seat, making Kaminari snort in laughter. 

“I really like your cock!” Kaminari laughed as Midoriya’s face went completely red.


	3. Day 3- Tentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter containing original characters.
> 
> OC: Snow the cat (Male). 
> 
> Snow is a Neko, not anthropomorphic. He’s just a really white cat boy, hence the name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time when I did the random generator it landed on my sister’s cat: A Siamese Male. The white and gender are based off of him. I still need to catch up on one story.
> 
> -$k

Fandom- None  
Character: Snow (No pairing)

Snow was walking down his road from his first day at his new job. He was hired as a model because of his pretty yet handsome looks. Also cat boys are all the rage in the modeling industry. His hair, tail, and ears where all extremely white, like snow. When Snow was born his parents noticed this and hence, his name. His mother was a grey tabby Neko and his father was just a plain white Siamese Neko. 

As Snow was walking along, he heard a rustle In the bushes and looked over, his tail tightly wrapping around his torso protectively. He walked over to investigate, but was stopped when something wrapped itself around his ankle and flung him up into the air.

Snow let out a panicked yelp, and felt more tentacles wrap around each of his limbs and support him up in the air. He was suspended around 6 feet in the air, and more tentacles began slithering around him at every moment. He felt his body relax and go limp, he couldn’t fight this creature anymore. 

It ripped off his clothes and exposed his body, which had a light sheen of short white fuzz. His pants were ripped off to show his seven inch cock, which had none of the fur, but along his taint was the short white fuzz again. Snow had a tentacle on each arm and leg, with new ones slivering along his torso and back to get to his genitals.

A slippery tentacle filled his mouth, forcing Snow to suck on it, and it leaked a sweet white but purple tinted liquid. Another roughly slipped into his ass, making him scream through the tentacle in his mouth. One wrapped around his dick, roughly squeezing rhythmically, making him moan. The tentacle in his ass slivered further and further, eventually slipping deeper and deeper inside of Snow and making him shiver. 

Another, smaller tentacle, slipped into his ass, this one pulsing against the larger one, and focusing more on his prostate. Snow was getting closer and closer, and it seemed this monster was too. Two tentacles rubbed at his nipples to further edge him on. 

He came, the white liquid spewing all over his chest and the tentacles. The monster decided it was its time to do so as well. The tentacle in Snow’s mouth rushed an inhuman amount of the juice down his throat, while the ones in his ass pumped his ass full of the stuff. 

The monster set him down on the pavement and dressed him, receding back into the bushes where it came from, and it let Snow sitting there on the sidewalk, weird tentacle goo leaking out of his ass.

What a good fucking Monday.


End file.
